Loki, and my longing lips
by kittywhiskers9000
Summary: I stink at summaries! this is a fanfiction about Loki and a woman named Fawn. This fic is still a work-in-progress and if it is wanted I can stop with this chapter and Just let the readers finish is off themselves. Thanks!


_My POV_

He slowly walked over to me, his gorgeous, blue eyes glinting in the light of the single lamp of the room we were in. How could I have been cornered like this so easily? He shoved me against the wall, I pressed my hands against his chest, hoping he would stop and forget about this. But that didn't happen. Instead, he stripped off his shirt, revealing his smooth, pale skin, lined with strong muscles. He flung his shirt onto the floor, and pulled my face closer to his with his right hand. He rested his other hand on my waist, and pressed further up against me.

I felt his breath on my face, making me shiver. He smiled and moved my head aside, revealing my smooth neck. He then grazed his tongue along it, making goosebumps form on my body. I heard him moan softly, enjoying the taste of me somehow. I felt his tongue come up from my neck and graze over my cheek. I gasped from pleasure and surprise. He flicked the corner of my mouth with the tip of his tongue.

 _Loki's POV_

I heard her gasp, which turned me on more. I could feel her warm, smooth skin against mine. I licked her lips with my own tongue, and I opened my eyes slightly as I did. Her eyes were half closed in pleasure. She wanted this almost as much as I did. After her lips were moist, I tried to enter her mouth with my tongue. She slowly did so. I could tell she was nervous. I have never done anything like this myself, but I felt this was the perfect time.

I wrapped my tongue with her' s, feeling our saliva swap in between our tongues. I pressed harder against her, making myself bow over her. I bent my head, kissing Fawn in a repetitive motion. I soon felt her tense under me. We both needed to breath. I let go, gasping, feeling a small drop of spit dribble on my lip. I looked at her, she was gasping for air, and saliva was dangling on her lip. I bent and licked it off, feeling her hold her breath. I looked strait back at her. Her eyes were gorgeous, a crystal blue. Her body was shivering against mine, even though she was hot from our recent encounter.

 _My POV_

I felt so hot, like I was on fire. I felt Loki's body pressing harder against mine. I needed more. I needed more of him. I looked up, seeing his blue eyes filled with pure lust. I could feel my eyes reflecting the same. Loki licked my lips again, and I didn't hesitate when he pushed his tongue against mine. Our tongues intertwined, and my hands moved around his neck. He started to peel off my shirt. A slight cold hit my waist as he started to slip my shirt off. I pulled my hands up, and he pulled away, breaking the kiss. My eyes never left his as he lifted my shirt off my body. My bra was the only thing covering my breasts, but Loki stared at them like they were going to pop out. I ran my hand over his chest.

He looked at me, those lust filled eyes were taunting me. He pulled me over to the bed, and made me sit down on the edge. He walked to the opposite side and stripped off his pants. He only had boxers on now. He tapped the bed, directing to me to come to him. I crawled across the bed, and sat criss cross. He ran his hand over my breasts, and gave me a look. A mischievous look only he could make. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around him. He sucked on my neck softly, licking along my jaw line. He fingered around my bra clip, and smiled softly.

"I'm dying to get this off," he whispered in my ear. I shivered in pleasure. I pressed up against him, and he un clipped my bra. He pulled it out of our way, throwing it onto the floor.

 _Loki's POV_

I felt her breasts on my chest, but her head was on my shoulder, not allowing me to see her. I ran my fingers on the side of her breast. She shivered slightly, but slowly sat up. I saw her breasts glimmer. She blushed as I looked at them, and I smiled. I turned her towards the top of the bed, and I propped her against a pillow. She looked at me in interest, partially covering her breasts. I started to slip off her pants. They slipped off fairly easily. Once I had discarded the pants, Fawn was wearing only red, pink, lined underwear. They were a stunning and perfect fit. I looked up at Fawn, she was blushing furiously. I ran my hands from her ankles to her thighs, fingering under the panty line above her thighs.

I felt her tense. I looked up, and saw she was sitting up, slightly eager. I crawled over her, bending my elbows to press my body against her' s. She breathed slowly, and I pressed my ear to her chest. Her heart was beating fast. I crawled over till I was right above her, and I flattened my chest to her own. My legs sprawled out around her' s, and I licked one of her breasts. She whimpered happily, and slightly cringed her legs.

 _My POV_

I felt Loki licking my breasts, it felt so good. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he licked. I was breathing raggedly, but he licked on. I felt his tongue go around the curve of of my right breast, and he sat up, looking down at me. I could feel myself smiling. He smiled back, kissing me a few times around my neck and then my lips. When we stopped kissing, we stared at each other for a few moments. I could tell he was nervous, I was nervous as well.

"Do you want to do this?" He whispered. I gulped and nodded. I really needed him, more than anything. He started to pull my underwear off, but I raised a hand, making him stop.

"What is it?" He asked softly. I pulled myself closer to him, and I looked him strait in the eye. "I am afraid," I whispered. He nodded and turned his head. "Loki," I whispered. He turned, and I pushed him on the bed till I was face to face with him and I was on top. "Have you done anything like this?" I asked him. He shook his head, his eyes were lusting. I smiled and flopped down next to him. He turned to look at me, and we both smiled. He got on top of me, and looked up questionably, I nodded. He pulled off my underwear.

Pure pleasure could be heard in the room that night. Everything was in a blur, but all I could feel was amazement. After we were done, we surveyed the mess we made on the bed. I felt sticky, but Loki then licked my mouth, and we started to make out.

 _Loki's POV_

I could tell we both needed a shower. I stopped kissing her, and wiped my mouth. "Do want to shower?" I asked softly. She nodded and got up and turned, expecting something. I smiled, I knew what she was thinking. I climbed off the bed and we both went into the bathroom. I smiled at her as she started the shower, and when she stood up she looked at me. We kissed a few times before she stepped into the shower. I followed in after her, and we started to wash each other. After a 20 minute shower, which felt like 20 hours, we got out and dried off. She left the bathroom earlier than expected. I looked out, and saw her taking off the dirty sheets. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out, leaning against the wall, watching her.

She saw me and smiled softly. She pulled off and put all the dirty sheets into a rack with the dirty clothes. She got some blankets out of the closet. She threw them onto the bed and went to her dresser, pulling out a t shirt and "Cheer shorts" as humans would call them. She was not human, nor was I. But we were hiding on earth from my brother, and an agency called S.H.E.I.L.D. she got dressed in her outfit, and looked at me. I was still in my towel, and I didn't have any fresh clothes. She pulled out a black shirt and a pair of boxers. I looked at her in confusion, she walked over to me and handed over the clothes.

"Where did you get these?" I questioned. She smiled. "I knew that you wouldn't get clothes, so I got you this stuff. I have more if you need it." I grabbed the clothes and put them on. When I looked back at Fawn, she was laying on the bed, curling under the covers. I walked over and got under the covers with her. I wrapped my arms around her, and I soon fell asleep.


End file.
